The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image on a sheet and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image on a sheet.
For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing belt, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing belt to form a fixing nip, an exciting coil provided at an outer diameter side of the fixing belt and a belt guide configured to support the fixing belt from an inner diameter side of the fixing belt. For example, the belt guide includes a contact part configured to be in contact with an inner circumferential face of the fixing belt and a non-contact part configured to be not in contact with the inner circumferential face of the fixing belt.